Love and Hate
by Rugiku
Summary: Dunstan has created the first female Douji. In turn its opposite is formed, Love and Hate are interchangeable... forever in a circle. AU, pairings VxOC, OCxU, OCxJ etc.
1. Love to Hate

**Okay, this is a Karakuridouji Ultimo Story. This is my first one so if the characters seem out of character, I'm really sorry. .;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Vice and Ultimo would do much more horrible things to each other… o_O**

**Full Summary: Dunstan has achieved creating a female douji. He, in turn, created its opposite. Love and Hate are interchangeable; one leads to another. **

**Warnings: Slight shoujo-ai later in story, violence, some cussing I think…? AU but mostly follows the storyline.**

**Pairings (later in story): OC x Vice, OC x Jealous, Akitsu x OC, Akitsu x Yamato, (barely) Yamato x Lune/fem-Lune & OC x Ultimo. **

**OC profiles:**

**Name: Malic the Hateful**

**Sin: Hatred**

**Douji Owner: Akitsu**

**Ability: Turning back or reversing all attacks towards attacker or attacker's allies.**

**Name: Ai the Loving**

**Virtue: Love**

**Douji Owner: Sayama**

**Ability: Negating all attacks**

**Love and Hate**

**Chapter 1: Love to Hate**

Bubbles licked my half formed body. Across from me was another one.

_I hate you…_

It also was half formed.

_I hate you…_

An old man approached the glass case I was in.

_I hate you…_

His glasses shone from the sickly green light coming from my tank.

_I hate you…_

Grinning, he tapped a button. My tank went red. From my tank, all I could do was glare as the light threatened to drag me under.

_I hate you…I hate you…Hate you…HATE YOU…_

_HATE YOUHATEYOUHATEYOU…._

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

"Good night, Hate."

1200s, Japan Era

I cracked my eyes open only to squint from the bright light. There was something light blue over my eyes. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings as my visor slid up onto my head, clearing my vision.

I was in a quiet forest. There were birds softly chirping in the trees, a stream gurgling softly on my right.

I hated it all.

Then there was a soft shriek and a thud on the earth next to me. There was a woman about seventeen in human years, I guess. Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened. The wooden lid she had lifted off me clattered to the ground.

Instantly, I felt intense vibes of hatred and fear coursing through her. I smiled and turned to the woman.

"Konichiwa. My name is Malic the Hateful but you can just call me Malic. What is your name?"

Stuttering, she mumbled "Akitsu."

I smiled. I liked the name. It seemed to stick.

"Do not be afraid. I am only going to help. Who do you hate?"

The question seemed to throw Akitsu of balance. Her eyes darted around as if trying to find a way to escape but when I gently caught her face between my black gauntlets, she stared and said, "Sayama."

I smiled and helped the young woman up.

"Please put your hand on the orb. There will be pain, but it is temporary." I took off my dark, sleeveless shirt as my chest split open, revealing the glowing spirit sphere. Akitsu hesitantly touched the orb as metal tentacles pierced her skin, making her cry out.

In my mind, I saw the girl Sayama. I had to admit, she was pretty, but that was the reason in which Akitsu hated her. A man approached Sayama in the memory. The man, I thought who wasn't particularly interesting, brought a painful pang to Akitsu's chest.

_If she didn't exist, Yamato would love me…_

_I understand. I will help you achieve your goal… _I sent the thought to Akitsu and I felt her hateful vibes shiver again, making a happy note.

We opened our eyes and started off into the forest, Akitsu inspecting the new snake pattern over her right arm.

Present Day

"Where is my practice sword?" Akitsu shrieked while stumbling around her house looking for the long piece of bamboo.

It was a long shot, but her mother may have put it in the cupboard under the stairs. Her mum was out and she never turned her phone on so she couldn't really ask. She grabbed the keys hanging from the nail next to the room and stuffed the gold key into the lock.

Opening with a creak, the door swung outwards with a puff of dust. Inside was a huge clutter of objects, one of which was a life-size doll made of porcelain, the finest cloth and beautiful colours that hadn't changed in decades.

Forgetting her purpose of being in the cupboard, she ventured closer to the child in the glass case. She raised her hand to unlatch the door. When that was done, she reached out to touch the doll when it raised its hand to touch the glass.

A doll freaking moved by itself.

Screaming, Akitsu launched herself backwards and smacked her head against the low ceiling. Her vision fading, the unfortunate girl swore she heard the doll crying out, "Master!"

Something cool and wet was brushing her forehead.

Akitsu cracked open her eyelids and saw a gorgeous child staring right back with worry in her ultramarine eyes. She was wearing a high collar, sleeveless navy blue shirt made of some very high quality material. Her dark blue/purple hair falling in long sheets around her face and a clear, light blue visor sat proudly on her head like a crown. Akitsu realised she was laying her head on the child's lap. Forcing herself into a sort of upright position, she saw the child's entire body. Blue and green strips of colour made up the girl's samurai pants, a snake insignia on the front white piece.

Then there were her gauntlets.

Decorated with gold and mother-of-pearl inlay of snake scales, her gauntlets were of deepest black and alluring blue.

"Hello. I am Malic the Hateful but you can just call me Malic. Mistress Akitsu, are you alright?"

Akitsu nodded then froze.

"How do you know my name?"

The girl -Malic- smiled. "You and I have been partners for a long time and when you came within my range, I awoke from the sleep Ai the Loving put me under."

Akitsu looked at Malic astounded. Then something occurred to her.

"Are there more of you?"

Malic nodded.

_So that's what Yamato has been keeping from us. He probably has another Karakuridouji with him._

_Wait, how did I know this girl was a douji?_

"I must find Vice." The douji suddenly said. Taking off her shirt, her chest split open.

"Please put your hand on the orb. There will be pain, but it is temporary."

Akitsu reached out and touched the sphere. Memories flooded back into Akitsu's head, memories of Malic, Lune and Yamato as well as other people she did not know. Then there were memories of Sayama.

A flare of hatred spiked her mind. Yamato was crazy about her but she acted as if he didn't matter to her.

The onslaught of memories slowed and then stopped. The douji put her shirt back on the said that she needed to hide the new mark on her arm. Akitsu grabbed a bandage then started to clumsily wrap the arm before gentle claws stopped her movements and took the cloth, then neatly wrapped the tattoo from sight.

After another ten minutes, they found the kendo stick. It had rolled under the bed but with Malic's superior eyesight, she spotted it.

Akitsu would go to school and if anything unusual happened, she just needed to call Malic's name and she would rocket to her school.

She arrived at school until a strange child appeared on a giant blob of a robot. Spider webs then trapped Akitsu, Sayama and the rest of the class.

It was Lune.

He had one of those Karakuridouji things as well!

_Malic! _Akitsu thought hard, willing the little doll to come and rescue her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sayama with eyes screwed up either in fright or concentration.

A rocketing noise could be heard before long and then started the explosions. The two giant robots that were Lune and Yamato looked upwards in surprise.

Suddenly, a white and pink female douji crashed into God Ultimo, knocking him (it?) off balance. Flying into view was Malic but one side of her face was cracked.

"Ai!" Screamed Sayama.

_Sayama was the master of Ai the Loving, the polar opposite of Malic… This is useful information._

A creepy smile split Akitsu's face. "Malic! Help me out of these bonds will you?" she called.

Spotting her beloved master trapped by Jealousy, Malic flew over in a rage while threatening to break the poor douji in question in unimaginable ways.

With a smirk, Akitsu watched as Malic raised a gauntlet and the ropes binding just her melted and evaporated. There were several gasps as realisation that Akitsu was 'evil'.

Akitsu stood at the edge of the jagged hole Edile the Glutton had created in his initial attack with a slightly deranged expression on her face. "Go knock some sense into Jealousy and Lune over there, sweetheart." With a smirk, Malic left in a burst from the jets hidden in her samurai pants.

Soaring nearer to the two giant bodies, Malic raised her hand and with a vicious swipe, succeeded in slashing a gouge into God Jealousy effectively forcing the two entities apart. Akitsu stepped off the edge of the wall she was standing on and was deftly caught by Malic, transforming her gauntlet into a long snake tail/whip, she scooped up Jealousy and Lune.

Yamato behind called out desperately to Akitsu, "Wait…when?" while cradling the unconscious Ai in his giant robotic hand.

Akitsu ignored Yamato and turned to Sayama, her douji slowly healing as she sat on the doll's shoulder.

Sayama had tears in her eyes. "Why?" she croaked.

With a grim smile adorned Akitsu's face as she faced Sayama and replied;

"Because I love to hate you."

**So… how did you like this? **

**Unlike my other stories, I think this will be relatively short compared to my ongoing one Kage Sora. I only just got into Karakuridouji just a little while ago, but I absolutely love it now! w**

**I'm sorry that the POVs in this story change from first to third, if it's too confusing then tell me. **

**Please review and yeah, all that jazz.**

**From Rugiku~**


	2. Smacking of Jealousy

**Well, this is the second part of the story. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… nobody on does own any of the manga/anime series' (in circulation and printing I mean) so why should I?**

**Inspiration: Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert.**

**Warnings: Jealousy-bashing, cussing (?), violence, the typical for T rated stuff. Also AU, 'cos Akitsu does not like Lune… yet… I think… .**

**Pairings: OC x Vice, OC x Jealousy, OC x Ultimo, Akitsu x Yamato. **

**In Akitsu's POV for simplicity's sake initially.**

**Btw, if you include kissing but no lemon, does that push the rating up to M? Just want to clear that up for the next chapter. XD Review and tell me, kay?**

Chapter 2: Smacking of Jealousy

When we touched down in front of a dilapidated, old apartment, the broken door was thrown open. In the warped doorway were a distasteful old man and another gorgeous douji next to him. His porcelain skin was smashed on his left side, his gold eyes clouded slightly by pain. He had a face that screamed "I'm evil!" with dark hair, gold visors and with almost every clothing piece either green, white or black, he gingerly held his side which sparked occasionally; clearly broken in some form of fight.

If I hadn't made the vow with Malic then I wouldn't have felt the girl tense slightly and move behind me as if in fear. Glancing down, I saw the faintest of pink tinges on her cheeks and it was pretty easy to figure out what Malic was thinking.

"Welcome Malic and her master. We are truly honoured to have you two here as our guests." The old man with buck teeth spoke with the air of an emperor ushering someone into his mansion despite them standing in a decrepit hole of a dwelling.

"My name is K. This here is Vice and we-" K was easily cut off by Vice, clearly in charge.

"Jealousy… Done in by a girl?" he mocked.

Jealousy scoffed then winced, the diagonal slash across his chest stood testimony to Vice's accusation. "Like you can talk; Ultimo is girly enough and you still end up sliced in half. Some epitome of evil you are…"

Vice growled deep in his throat then turned to head inside, his hair fanning out around him like a cape.

"K, make our guests something to eat!" he roared and K cringed in the doorway.

All this had occurred as K stared at my body ravishingly. I glared daggers at him (I have the most ultimate glare) and he scampered down the hallway as Lune and Jealousy followed suit.

The inside of the apartment looked no better than the outside. The ceiling leaked and the pipes groaned as tepid water oozed through the ancient plumbing.

Lune and Jealousy had claimed a tiny bedroom to heal and change their ruined clothes. Vice had plopped himself onto a chair while clutching his still healing wound. K was running around the kitchen until Vice got pissed off at him and told (yelled) the man to stop making a racket or he'll (quote) "shove his innards up his ass so far your nose will be bleeding them!"

Infuriated with the noise as well, I told Malic to chat with Vice until I had made something to eat then (literally) kicked K out of the kitchen by the ass to buy groceries.

I rolled up my sleeves and set about cleaning the place first.

Hell, K couldn't clean a plate for his life!

Sayama's POV

As soon as Ultimo had sliced open the strings that held us captive, I ran over to Ai to see how bad the damage was. As I was tending Ai, a large man entered our classroom with another doll, and then sent the entire class to sleep.

As for Ai, her sweet, bronze eyes opened after I drew near. I smoothed her platinum blonde hair that had managed to come out of its high ponytail during the fight. Her pink tank top-esque shirt and white arm warmers were dirt smeared and ripped. Her white and pink samurai pants had received about as rough treatment. The only strip of cloth that seemed to be clean was the identity strip which was deep red and had a fox motif on it.

_Hmm… the fox and the snake… they're complete opposites. _

I knew an old legend about foxes and snakes.

_There was once a Fox and a Snake. They chanced upon each other one day and since they were both very wise, they challenged each other to a competition._

_The competition was a round of riddles. They would take turns asking riddles and when one of them failed to answer the riddle, they would lose._

_Now, the Snake despised losing and wished to win at all costs._

_The Fox, on the other hand, had a single fox pup in her den and was eager to finish the game and so lost on purpose._

_The Snake, enraged that it was not taken seriously, slid away and swallowed the Fox's baby. _

_When the Fox arrived at the den for something that both the baby and she could eat, she discovered the Snake in its stead with a large, familiar looking lump in its belly…_

_Furious, the Fox bit off the Snake's head then proceeded to retrieve her baby. That's when the Snake's last will moved the head and bit the Fox in the leg. _

_The Snake's poison was so strong she died._

_Then, crawling out of the body of the Snake, the fox pup found that the poison in the Snake's body did not affect her. _

_And from then on, the Fox and the Snake have been mortal enemies._

_Neither could damage the other without death visiting them as well._

I looked up as Yamato called. Gently picking Ai up (she had fallen asleep to heal) I walked over to Ultimo and handed Ai over to him so I could ride on the motorbike with Eko (as the man introduced himself as) and Yamato. Regula, Eko's douji, led the way, his visors emitting a light.

Later after meeting the Good Douji Club, I was questioned by Yamato.

"Where did you find Ai?" he asked.

Thinking back, I remembered how I found the poor doll in the trash dump.

"I was passing by on yesterday's rainy day because the road I usually walked on was flooded. Passing the dump, I had seen her arm and part of a leg poking out from underneath some trash. I had snuck into the dump to check out the doll but had gotten a shock when Ai woke up when I touched her soul sphere. Straight after that, she was brand new… sort of."

Nodding, Yamato wrapped a blanket around my shoulders then stood and reported back to Eko.

Pardonne then approached me.

"You know you'll have to fight with us just because you were curious. The fight isn't going to be pretty." He said while sitting next to me on a bench in the abandoned hospital.

My head tilted down miserably and I nodded in resignation.

The douji of patience huffed out a sigh and rose from his temporary perch.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon, whether we win or lose."

Malic's POV

I nervously sat down near Vice as he watched my mistress order his master out of the kitchen and start cleaning the bench so she could cook properly.

We were silent for a while until Vice looked away from his musing point and murmured, "So, you've returned to us Malic."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly and I forced my eyes away from his piercing stare.

"Y-yes, Vice-sama." I stuttered.

Vice then stared at me for a little more, obviously thinking about something and I desperately hoped it wasn't 'why is she so red?'. A small smirk graced his lips and I instinctively shied away, both happy that I made him smile at me and afraid about what his thoughts were about me.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed my right black and blue gauntlet. I subconsciously twitched and one of my claws clacked noisily on the back his other gauntlet.

His eyes lifted to mine and I blushed furiously, my eyes forced towards the kitchen's window in the wall in which Akitsu was washing the leftover dishes with a smirk on her face clearly amused by Vice holding my hands and my awkward discomfort.

I glared at the school girl and failed in trying to ignore the fact that Vice was studying the gauntlet he had trapped within his. Turning the gauntlet over, he saw a very deep cut near my wrist in which oil was leaking profusely out of it. I seriously had no idea where it came from. My lifeblood was gushing out pretty quickly and staining the already filthy floor due to the fast beating of my heart (if you could call it that). I was quickly feeling light-headed from my… predicament and loss of blood.

Gently, Vice took my wrist in his hands and pressed his lips onto the wound. I felt his slightly rough tongue drag lightly over the cut. There was a tingling but I wasn't sure if it was me or Vice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akitsu politely turn away to a) avoid intruding upon the scene and, b) hide her ever widening smirk.

Vice then lapped up the remaining blood on my gauntlet. He gently returned my hand and grinned at me. Shocked, I blushed and stared down at where Vice had licked my recently healed cut.

A slight creak and the door where Lune and Jealousy had entered opened. I'd have sworn I saw Jealousy's eyes narrow slightly at the scene in front of him.

Lune wandered over to Akitsu to help with cleaning and cooking. I stood hurriedly and started busying myself with cooking, letting Akitsu have a rest and letting a job fill my mind instead of my thoughts over what had transpired.

After a while, K came back holding a bag of groceries and a grudge against my mistress over kicking her host out of his own home for a simple job. Akitsu's simple reply was that "hosts are to take care of their guest's every need" which instantly destroyed his weak logic.

That's why I adore my mistress so~! (^_^)

Half and hour later, there was a simple meal for six on the table provided by the 'guests' rather than the 'host' which entailed some whining from K that he 'provided the ingredients' before being silenced by Vice and Akitsu with a swift punch to the face at the same time.

After the meal had concluded, Jealousy and I stood to clear the table. Balancing the plates while stepping around the mess of a man that was K, we entered the kitchen.

"What was Vice doing to you?" Jealousy suddenly asked. I shot a puzzled look at the familiar douji; after all, we were born from the evil soul so technically, he was my nii-san*.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said stoically, I struggled to keep my face impassive.

"You know what I mean. Why was he holding your arm?" the other douji growled.

I tried for an insufferable tone. It didn't work. "What, getting jealous?" (pun intended, mind you…)

Jealousy stared at me long and hard with a strange, hard to read expression.

I was getting more than enough awkward stares in my lifetime. I avoided his eyes in vain hope that he would drop the subject.

Luckily, he did.

Only to target my mistress; the one human who had accepted me into their heart for so long and the only person who I would not take any insult to.

"Your dear mistress…" the blue douji drawled.

I tensed and my eyes narrowed out of suspicion, "What about her?"

"You enjoy her company?"

"Yes…"

"Really? Not as much as Vice's?"

"…"

"Hmm…" The male douji tapped his chin with a claw in mock thought.

"I wonder if she tastes better cooked or raw…"

I snapped.

Lashing out, my black gauntlet transformed into the head of a snake, its obsidian teeth puncturing Jealousy's porcelain skin on his chest and torso while pinning him to the tile floor. With the other gauntlet I backhanded his face so hard the skin cracked. With a roar I dragged him up and hurled him at the wall. He punched decent sized hole through it before a long spear-like appendage stabbed my shoulder and dragged me after him.

Jealousy swung me viciously into another wall, my back's skin cracking from the impact. I glimpsed stunned looks and I tumbled through an open doorway and into the room Lune and his douji were in an hour ago. Shaking plaster and dust off my head in an effort to clear my addled thoughts, my breath was forced out in an 'oof'; Jealousy's knee in my gut. Coughing, I struggled to stand from the kneeling position I was forced into when Jealousy grabbed my long hair and with a wrench, threw me through the small window and into the back alley.

I faintly registered alarmed cries from within the dilapidated house and Jealousy flying through the window after me. I righted myself with a short burst from my rocket boosters only to be flung into a nearby construction site from a great pincer thing slamming into my already bruised belly. With a rip, I felt a jagged piece of metal lucky enough to break through the super tough skin/material of my crumbling back, coming to a rest next to my _freaking soul sphere; _meaning if I shifted just a little, I ran the risk of being permanently broken. (o_o)

Even worse was the fact that the metal pylons had warped and wrapped around my legs and left upper arm.

Grabbing the protruding spike driven straight through my body with my right arm, I tried to dislodge it without touching my soul sphere. No such luck.

And to make matters even worse, Jealousy just _had _to come to freaking _mock_ me!

Slamming a foot down on my right elbow and pinning it to the metal beam behind me, he successfully stopped any attempts of freeing myself.  
Leaning down, he placed his face close enough to mine so I could feel his sweet, warm breath on my face (and yes, we do breathe despite us being robots). His eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark -like a cat's- as he looked deep into mine. I glared back at him with all the dignity I had left -from being pinned to a pole- and hatred I could muster (which was a lot if you recall my sin). Seemingly unperturbed, he grinned down at me and said the worst apology in the history of apologies:

"I was just kidding."

Okay, don't blame me if you had an eyebrow twitch moment just then.

'Cos you'll definitely have an eyebrow twitch now.

He leant down and _kissed_ me as a 'proper' apology.

I admit, the second his lips touched mine (which were soft and remarkably gentle… I JUST HAPPENED TO NOTICE, THAT'S ALL!) I went slack.

Then I remembered the damage he caused me.

If you had your first kiss, I bet the person who you were kissing wouldn't put a blade through you, right?

Yep, you guessed it.

I did.

My left gauntlet had twisted and formed a snake head which then spewed out a five foot long blade through Jealousy's torso.

The impact wrenched him from my lips (which I couldn't resist biting hard on :P) and into the air. Dangling a couple of feet in the air, skewered on a sword was a pretty funny call back. I just sat there laughing while he glared daggers at me with a small smirk dancing on his lips, both impaled on dangerous objects.

Our laughter was cut short when I was suddenly backhanded by a green gauntlet and Jealousy was hurled off the blade and into the dirt on the right of me. Looking through the hazy stars in my vision I saw Vice with such a terrible expression on his face, I instinctively cringed and curled into a self-damaging ball as much as I could.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled at me before stalking away towards where Jealousy had begun scrambling away from Vice.

So Vice left leaving me shaking, praying that I would faint from pain before I heard Jealousy's screams of pain or he would take it easy on me after he was done ripping said douji apart into itty-bitty pieces.

••• -insert Vice promising pain and Jealousy whimpering-

Cue screams of pain.

**Hee, Hee, cliffie~ (hey that rhymes!)**

**Kay Kay. We've finished this chapter so please review and guess what'll happen to Malic after Vice is done with Jealousy. I am such a sadistic person… Btw, I'm thinking of this going for about 5-ish chapters. The problem is that I can think of the middle and no conclusion. Also, Sayama's part seems a bit dull in my opinion… on the other hand, if you guys like it, go ahead and review to tell me. In my opinion, I thought this chapter was better than the first. :P**

***Nii-san means 'big brother' and Jealousy uses this phrase to name Ultimo and Vice seeing as they are his 'seniors' (Pfft. lol). I'm using this because Malic and Ai are created after the Seven Sins and the Six Virtues. **


	3. Tears in my Eyes

**Hello to all who have been reading this story, I really appreciate the support and… oh, let's just cut the crap so thanks, review at the end and just read this already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… nobody on does own anything that is not for profit so why should I?**

**Inspiration: Dancing with Tears in My Eyes by Ke$ha.**

**Warnings: Extreme violence (not really if you consider mild gore 'extreme'), gore, angst (?), yeah… T-rated stuff. Also include my twisted sense of sadism. XD**

**Pairings: OC x Jealousy, OC x Vice, OC x Ultimo, one-sided, sick Akitsu x K (o_O)… I think that's it…?**

**In Malic's POV initially.**

Chapter 3-Tears in My Eyes

With every part of my body throbbing like hell (not being helped my impaling myself on some rusty metal), I still couldn't cause myself enough pain to faint and block out the sickening crunches and gargling cries of a helpless douji at the (non-existent) mercy of Vice.

Even worse was that _I _was next.

With my left arm and both legs pinned down, dangerously close to complete breakdown and death from a broken soul sphere _and _at the mercy of the epitome of evil, I was royally screwed beyond words. I raised my free right arm to cover my head and vainly tried to block the sounds next to me from entering my ears, hot pricks of tears piercing my eyes in anticipation of what would come next.

After a while, I realised there were no longer sounds coming from my right.

Raising my head a fraction, a flash of a dark mess on the ground flickered across my vision before black cloth covered my vision. Peering up, I was met with golden eyes of fury. There was a quick flicker of an emotion that I couldn't read before I flinched and hid my tear stained face in my arm.

It wasn't tearing claws that touched my gauntlet, but gentle strokes that slowly made me drop my defences and raise my head.

Vice was crouching down before me, stroking my hand I an effort to (I guess) calm me down and to put the icing on the cake, smiling at me. He lowered one gauntlet to clear away the debris from my legs and my arm. Vice then peered at my chest wound, making me slightly self-conscious.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

All anxieties of fear thrown to the wind, I just looked at him with a 'ya think?' expression.

"Ah, good point. I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question ," He gently laid my hand down in my lap. "Would you like me to help you out?" I shook my head and struggled to dislodge the spike before Vice settled his hands on my shoulders to still me while kneeling down _very _close to me. I blushed and failed to find a place to look instead of Vice's piercing stare. Vice's long, green claw tilted my chin up to meet his eyes.

They were soft and caring. That set alarm bells off in my head.

"Uh…" I was stuck for words while weighing up my possibilities. On one hand, if I refused, I was stuck pinned to a pole. There was the chance that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer in which would make him angry at me. On the other hand, if I accepted, he could interpret it as an excuse to get angry at me, but I'd be dangerously close to death anyway, so I decided to take the latter option.

What I didn't anticipate was that he interpreted it as 'rip her to pieces to "help" her off the obstruction'.

Dare I describe it?

Well, he first grabbed my torso with one hand (pinning me still to the pole) and ripped off an arm and a leg before I realised how much a) danger I had gotten myself into and b) pain will assault my brain before he was even halfway done.

He then disembowelled me and ripped out my lungs before I screamed in pain. He then tore me off the metal stake, careful to not damage my soul sphere, and flung me into a wall of concrete slabs. I _felt _my empty ribs splinter under the assault but had no lungs to scream with. Vice grabbed my hand, pinning it to the concrete, and slowly tore off one finger at a time, watching me squirm and scream silently. He then got one of my unattached fingers and drove it through my palm to pin me there.

He then grabbed my leg and watched me writhe as he broke every centimetre of bone and metal/skin on it.

He then wrenched me off the wall, slammed face first into the dirt, straddled my back and started breaking every vertebrae in my back. After he got three quarters of the way up my back, my wild thrashing had ceased and the tears that had been trickling into the dirt were drying; a few stubborn blobs clung annoyingly to my long eyelashes.

I think he got bored and regretted tearing my lungs out because there was a sharp snap of bone in my neck as Vice's fingers pierced the skin and ripped my head off.

Vice's POV

Dropping Malic's pretty little head onto the dirt, I looked at my handiwork. Sure it was fun, but sometimes it just disgusted me. Flipping my last victim over, I pulled open her ribcage a little to check if her soul sphere was still okay.

Yep, a soft glow answered me so I dropped the flap of skin and looked up to see if there was anything I could use to carry a large amount of items.

A flapping white tarp caught my attention. The humans had obviously tried to keep the cloth secure throughout the rough storms that often blew through the area. With a flick of my wrist, the tarpaulin was off and various body parts tossed in. Glancing down at the decapitated head, I grabbed it by the hair and took off towards my master's home.

The tinny, cold lights greeted me as I stepped through the hole made previously. The two younger masters looked up in alarm and I guessed it was due to my oil-smeared, dirt-covered appearance. Tossing the head to Akitsu, she caught it and screamed. Lune screamed as well as K albeit higher in pitch than Akitsu. Malic's sightless eyes stared at the rickety table laden with cards and some chipped poker chips (K had the least amount out of all).

"What did you do?" Akitsu screamed at me while Lune demanded to know what happened.

Grinning, I explained what happened from my point of view. "If you want to know what really happened, ask Malic and Jealousy." Akitsu and Lune looked at me confused.

"If you stay near them, they will eventually heal. Give them 24 hours or so, they'll be back to normal," I explained while tossing the tarp which contained a mess of parts onto the table.

"Oh, and you'd want to sort their parts out before they fuse together accidentally." I added before heading towards a K who was foaming at the mouth. One touch on his shoulder cleaned my clothes as I passed.

Two hours later, Malic and Jealousy were laid out on the floor. Already the separate parts were stitching themselves together albeit rather slowly. The parts were mostly assembled by Lune while Akitsu occasionally pieced random bits together. They often asked me for help since a Douji's body structure is very delicate and intricate.

One hour later, there was a large mattress placed on the floor (it was K's where Akitsu had been so cranky, she just pulled it off his bed and took his futon, leaving him with a couple of sheets, a wooden bed frame and his fuming anger at the girl. Ah… good times) and the doujis and their masters were lying on it asleep.

I unlocked the door and flew onto the roof where I generally slept, regardless of weather.

This had been one of my favourite days in my long life.

Jealousy's POV

The second I awoke, there was searing pain. As the pain died down, I realised I was pieced together again. I slowly worked the kinks out of the body parts I _could_ move when I realised it was incredibly warm and tight. Judging by the soft breathing, Lune was on my left and two others were next to me. The quiet human breathing was coming too far away to be next to me so when I painfully turned my head; I had to resist the urge to scream a couple of curses. Slowly connecting together was Malic, her face smooth (but cracked) and peaceful in sleep (more like a coma). Even worse was that we were wedged uncomfortably together so we were almost nose to nose.

I closed my eyes and heaved out a sigh, partly guilt from not being able to protect her from Vice's fury and the other half shame for abandoning her while being ripped apart.

A gentle touch on one of my pink visors made my eyes pop open in alarm.

Maybe she was still loopy from her renewal, but I swear she was crying. A long, indigo claw was brushing my left visor as big, silver tears slipped down her cheeks, over the bridge of her nose and onto the cloth of the mattress underneath.

As much as it hurt, I raised my left gauntlet and gently brushed away her tears, turning her forlorn expression into a soft smile.

I realised that the smile was for me and me alone.

Her smile was infectious because I could feel one tugging at my lips. Malic's tentative smile faltered until I smirked at her plaintive face. She rolled onto her side and buried her face into my chest. After a few seconds of hesitation, I gently draped an arm around her sleeping form and drifted off into a peaceful rest as well.


	4. Death by Awakening

**Yay! Okay. This dedication goes to Deviltrigger Dante, XxUltiFanGirlxX and my awesome editor, Eve Walker. All of you are people who keep this story moving, my insomniac-ism alive and me feeling dead in maths. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ulti or Vice, but Malic and Ai: for that, I'm grateful. **

**Inspiration: Oh…Shoulda thought of that beforehand. It'd have to be a range of different songs but mostly Te Amo by Rihanna**

**Warnings: Violence, cussing, Malic and Jealousy waking up next to each other in the same bed (now **_**that's**_** scary o_o"" lol), my retarded writing style, my weird sadism, K being retarded, OOC-ness and… yeah, that's all I can think of at the moment.**

**Pairings: same deal as before.**

**In Lune's POV initially and this is a short chapter… sorry… T^T**

Chapter 4: Death by Awakening

With piercing light filtering through the grimy windows, it was pretty hard to fall asleep again. Rolling away from the light, I snuggled closer to Jealousy who was about 85% fixed.

Reaching over my head to grab my glasses and phone without waking the other occupants of the bed, I slowly propped myself onto an elbow, shoved my glasses on and flipped open my phone to prepare the capture of a once in a lifetime memory.

Jealousy (_the _Jealousy) was snuggled up tight with Malic. Jealous had draped a long arm over Malic's delicate looking body while the douji of Hate had pressed her forehead into the other Douji's chest. Malic's head was tucked under Jealousy's chin which made her look vulnerable and rather cute.

On the other side of the bed, Akitsu had cracked open an eyelid and had slowly sat up in order to create the best view for the upcoming picture.

Steadying myself (seeing as there wouldn't be another chance like this again in millennia), I clicked the button and as a loud, satisfying click was produced by the speaker in the phone, two sapphire eyes flew open.

Blinking sleepily, the two doujis looked deep into each other's eyes. It would have been touching and for a second, I thought Jealousy would kiss Malic.

I would have been dead wrong.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING?" Malic shot out of Jealousy's embrace and crashed unceremoniously into Akitsu who had cracked up laughing.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?" Jealousy had launched out of the blankets and had backpedalled into me. I quickly saved the picture and flipped the phone closed.

This however, caught Malic's attention.

"Uh, what did you just do with your phone?" Malic and Jealousy stared at my phone as if it held the plague.

I grinned conspiratorially with Akitsu who couldn't stop laughing.

"Just a little memento, that's all." I said. Malic and Jealousy were staring at me with identical expressions of suspicion.

"Aw! You two look so cute together with the same expressions on your faces." Akitsu cooed at the pair of douji.

Cue twin scowls.

"What're you idiots doing so early in the morning?" A cranky Vice walked in through the ready-made hole in the wall. Taking in the goofy grins and flushed scowls, Vice shook his head and flopped onto the dust-ridden sofa. Akitsu smiled with an 'I knew he was going to do that' expression and stood to make breakfast. I hurriedly stood and retreated into the kitchen after Akitsu to avoid the death stares drilling into my back.

Outside, I heard Malic sigh and stand to wake K.

Jealousy's POV

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes in an effort to get rid of the pounding headache that had set upon me the moment I woke up. I started to get up when green flashed across my vision and I was flung against a wall, the breath knocked out of me. Vice then slammed his green gauntlet onto my throat to pin we to a wall, making the bones in my neck creak dangerously and lifting me about half a metre off the floor. I desperately scrabbled at the dominant Douji's claws, my vision already getting blurry.

"Hey, bitch. Get this into your head: Malic is _mine_ so don't go screwing with her unless you want to see some real pain whether it's inflicted on you or her. Got it memorised?" Vice hissed into my ear as I glared in answer. His gauntlet tightened and I choked out a gasping cough.

Just then there was a slightly muffled shriek from K's room and then said man crashed through the wall, creating a decent K sized hole in which Malic had flung him through. Though she had a flushed, furious look on her face, it instantly dissolved at the scene a scant three metres away.

"What are you doing?"

Vice hastily dropped me, my diminishing vision returning to normal. I gasped in a great lungful of air as I faintly registered Vice stalking out of the house and taking off into the blue sky to terrorise who knows where again.

Malic crouched down next to me, a worried expression on her face. I picked up worried vibes from her heart (A/N. I just remembered that Jealousy had that ability. .;;;) and grinned weakly up at her. Coughing, I staggered upright and while rubbing my neck, I heard the two young masters walk out of the kitchen to see what was happening.

There were a few incoherent growls and muttered threats before Malic said,

"K molested me."

*Akitsu, Lune, Malic and Jealousy stomp on K who is hung over*

**Yes! I've finally finished this story. Unfortunately, it's really short and nothing happens in it only threats, development with the romance thing and crap so I'm really sorry particularly because my editor recommended that I start posting stories on a schedule so the chapter count may not be 5 but nearing the 10-ish mark. -_-;;;**

**Sorry. **

**Hopefully, everyone is happy about the change… also, I've been having trouble on the plotline because I've only made up stuff off the top of my head to post so far and I've run out of ideas. So, now I'm asking everyone who is reading to review and give me some much needed inspiration or new ideas~ **

**Akitsu: *Pops out of nowhere* Hey all! Thanks for reading Rugi's story about us!**

**Lune: *Pops out from behind Akitsu* We really appreciate it~**

**Akitsu: *blush***

**Lune: What? Why did she just run away?**

**Malic: You haven't gotten it yet? *Face-palm***

**Jealousy: My master can be very thick at times… sigh…**

**Yes, you're right (on the other hand, you guys can't talk)… Anyway, there guys have finally made the time to accompany me in my author sign-off!**

**Lune + Malic: Yay!**

**Jealousy: …**

**Akitsu: Um… please keep reading and reviewing.**

**All: Thanks very much! *bow***

**Vice: wtf?**


	5. If I Had You Chasing After Me

**I'm baaack~ And I'm so sorry I'm late. TAT. Yep, finally, this is the fifth chapter for this series. I intended it to end with this chapter but with the encouragement of some readers, I'm going to make it a bit longer. **

**Anyway, it turns out that this story is the one that gets the most hits on my story traffic. Wow O_o never expected that…**

**Also, another one of my stories (Open Connection) has appeared on Google search, along with my Deviant Art, Sheezy Art and minitokyo (there's nothing much on any of them aside from the DA account). -_- What's funny is that it's the only fan fiction on google. Lol.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile to see the end of this story. The all important question: Who will Malic end up with at the end? Will it be Vice after getting rid of all other 'competition' or will it be the harassing Jealousy? Or will it be neither? Vote on my profile to alter the end of this ultimate story!**

**Alright, disclaimer is still the same. I do not own, otherwise Ai and Malic will be real and I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction. ^^**

**Inspiration: I've actually gotten into Vocaloid and so my favourite singer would have to be Megurine Luka… when her voice doesn't crack. .;;;**

**And so, the main songs are, 'Free', 'DYE/SAKURA' and 'For Example' by avtechno! Along with 'Magnet' they all have Luka. The ones by avtechno! are on iTunes surprisingly. o_o**

**This is told in Ai's point of view. For once, I'll have another part on her and this will develop some Pardonne x Ai x Ulti action 3 and is now properly AU. Oh yeah, I've revised the pairings so now include Pardonne and Ai~**

**And now, after this long, tedious introduction and author's notes, here's the fifth chapter!**

Chapter 5: If I Had You (Chasing After Me) I'd Be Happy

There was the smoky atmosphere that proved that it was all a dream.

There were no evil doujis, no war and definitely no Malic. Although it was against my nature to dislike anyone, I just _hated _that bitch.

Everything you touched was gaseous and opaque. It was like floating in the ocean but you could breathe although the air did seem a little thick and heavy. A plethora of rainbows scattered the expanse around me.

The mass of colours solidified into recognisable shapes.

I produced the battle that took place after that last battle ages before in that caved in cavern.

Ultimo and most of the Virtues including me, had found Vice and Malic inside an ocean cave.

Inside was beautiful; rare and delicate crystals that shone a light blue-green lined the walls. The light reflected off the black, calm water and formed ever-changing patterns on the ceiling, dying everything some hue of blue.

Then it all had to be ruined by those evil douji. They ambushed us, damaged us and just when I was about to be killed, Pardonne came and rescued me.

My left booster had been crushed and my other leg broken so when Pardonne left to help defend Ultimo, I was left all by my lonesome until someone flung Malic into some nearby crystals. Seizing my chance, I pushed myself up and with the last of my power, I asked the jewels to at least, trap Malic for a while.

As the last of the gems encased the other douji's livid eyes, I was flung by Vice into the central (and last that remained standing) pillar.

It had cracked and the cavern came down on top of us. I had no idea whether or not everyone else had made it out of there alive.

Then, several years later, I was uncovered in the rubble of a collapsed cave and then thrown unceremoniously into a rubbish tip. That was how I met my mistress, Sayama.

I opened my eyes. I expected to see bright light leaking through the window of Sayama-sama's room but was met with cracked concrete ceilings and a patchwork of mould and tarpaulin.

My body creaking horribly, I sat up with a moan.

Pardonne was suddenly there helping me to stand. Fixing a grateful smile onto my face, I wrapped my pink, fox patterned gauntlets around his thin frame.

The usually stoic douji hid his face in my medium copper hair and sniffed. Wrapping his arms around me, he said "Glad you're back, Ai."

I smiled and closed my eyes, a familiar warm feeling from years before returning to me. Eventually releasing him, I turned only to have what felt like a cannon ball tackling me. Staggering only to have Pardonne to catch me before I fell, I heard a very familiar voice squeal, "Ai! Ulti missed you soooooo much!"

Giggling, I lifted Ultimo off me to give him a proper hug, his shock of bright red hair tickling my cheek. Ultimo instantly started jumping up and down in excitement and tugging on my hand like a child, babbling about something.

Deciding to humour him, I let Ultimo drag me along to be reintroduced to the Virtues and to be reunited with Sayama.

Sayama approached and wrapped her arms around my neck, trembling and sobbing how she thought I had been broken beyond repair and that I was special to her. Murmuring comforting words and rubbing her back were all I could do then.

A tall, sixteen-looking boy approached Sayama and like a wave, I felt the blind adoration this boy held for my mistress.

It was too bad that Sayama was oblivious to those feelings. He would have made a good partner for her.

Handing Sayama over to the boy –the boy introduced himself as Yamato- I escaped to the roof of what looked like a dilapidated building for human care.

Of course Pardonne followed not soon after.

Malic's POV

As soon as I had finished caving in K's face with my foot, I made sure that the other two masters would take care of Jealousy until I came back.

Taking off from in front of the house, I used my radar to find Vice's unique radiation waves. Locating him, I accelerated to high speed to catch up with the evil douji.

"What?" he said as I finally caught up with him, my light blue visor sliding upwards to rest upon my head.

"What were you doing?" I asked. Vice looked away, his orange visors lowering.

"What? What is so terrifying that you can't even tell me?" I exploded out of frustration and annoyance.

He heaved a sigh, his visors returning to the initial position on his head. Looking me straight in the eyes, he simply said,

"You."

Stunned, I jerked back slightly. Slowly putting everything together in my head, I remembered all of the previous fights, remarks, motions, actions and most of all, my first question. At that thought, I cracked up laughing.

"What?" Vice said indignantly, returning to his pissed off demeanour.

I wiped away a tear. "Nothing, only the fact you think I'm terrifying." I collapsed into fits of midair-laughing, before receiving a clonk on the head.

"Ow…" Now the tears in my eyes were not just from laughing.

Snorting, Vice grabbed the collar of my shirt and proceeded to fly back to the house.

"I do not think you're terrifying." He said before taking off in the wrong direction.

Wriggling out of Vice's vice-like grip (pun intended), I said, "You're headed in the wrong direction you idiot, Vice!"

I raced off before Vice could even make a swing at me.

Pardonne's POV

As soon as I could get away from the ruckus of having yet another new good douji member, I flew up to the roof. As expected, Ai sat there gazing up at the stars; twinkling sleepily in the early hours in the morning.

The effect was immediate.

She was just as gorgeous as the first and last time I met her.

She appeared one day, out of the blue, during the first fight with the unscrupulous noble; Tomomitsu or something…

Anyway, she came, driving the stake down onto the noble and forcing Jealousy to flee. We then found his daughter; Lune. One of her maids, Akitsu, came rushing at us thinking we were the enemy. She was a skilled kendo fighter but stopped when Lune stood, fixing her kimono.

The bandit Yamato shooed us away for a bit to talk with the daughter. Afterwards, he came back and I had realised that the maid had disappeared.

Ai had told me that the maid- Akitsu- had been relieved of her services and had been allowed to take anything she wanted from the house and leave.

Lune had been a kind person. She was selfless and patient. If I wasn't already bonded with someone, I would have performed the vow with her at the time.

But of course, our time had come to an end. After generations of travelling the earth, the collapsing cave was what split us apart… at least only for a few decades.

I walked quietly and sat down next to Ai. Sensing me, centuries of memories returned to her and she gently laid her head on my shoulder.

She happily sighed and closed her bronze eyes and turned her face toward the moon.

Her eyes were the most beautiful part of her. They were like bronze pools set in a face that mirrored the full moon she was enjoying right now: pale, smooth and beautiful.

I smiled and brushed her hair- which happened to be the same colour as moonlight- gently.

"Tomorrow will be a good day." I murmured into Ai's hair.

**Well, my Word is screwing up so sorry about the author's closing. Okay! Done, I'm still sorry I'm late with this. TAT **

**Please vote on my poll if you want to change the story. I was in one mind until someone asked me if something conflicting would happen. I need you all to change what the story may or may not come out as so help me out‼ **

**Anyway, thanks to all and yeah.**


	6. The End

**Oh,Yessss~ I'm back after 4 weeks of boring emptiness.**

**But wait.**

**Before you read this awesome chapter, I've updated Chapter 5 and include more plots with the good douji, particularly Pardonne. So go back to chapter 5 and read the end before you read this chapter. It'll put more insight into the good douji side since I don't really write much on them.**

**I've been doing all of my stories on my school laptop since my home laptop is broken. However, they took away my precious link to the fanfiction society and so that resulted in weeks of bored staring at my ceiling. **

**The good news is that evidently, I'm back! If you've been reading my story that means you want to see what happens in the end, right? Actually, what am I saying? Of course you want to know what happens, but for the story to end all you readers need to ****vote****. If you don't, this may be the last chapter in Love and Hate. (o_o)**

**The deadline for the voting is the 9****th**** of August and it's honestly not that hard to click on my pen name (on the top left hand side of the page) and just click on the poll at the top of the page and pick an option. **

**Seriously.**

**God, I sound like those Channel 10 ads.**

**The pairings have changed yet again and will forever remain as Vice x Malic x Jealousy and Ulti x Ai x Pardonne. If you have any problems, review now or forever hold you peace. (wO) **

**Warnings are character deaths, violence, implied shounen-ai, possible cussing and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while, so I do not own any of the characters, scenarios or series aside from Volume 1 and 2 on my bookshelf and my original characters. **

**Oh, and since Wikipedia hasn't been updated and thus, does not have the names of the other evil douji, I'm going to use their sins as names because I can't remember their names and the chapters have been wiped off all of the unblocked manga reading sites. TAT**

**Otherwise, message/review me what each evil douji I've forgotten's name is and their sin. That didn't make sense… -_-;;;**

**Malic's POV. I seem to be writing in her POV quite a lot.**

The End

We felt the shockwaves from the explosions rather than heard them. I felt them in my fingers and like metal tuning rods, they vibrated into the pseudo-bones of my hands and then shook my wiring and soul sphere.

"It's beginning." I breathed, staring off into the distance.

Jealousy had left after hearing Lune's call earlier in the morning. I was watching the other 'evil' douji. I mean seriously; just because we follow a crazy leader who is bent on destroying all 'good' doesn't necessarily make us 'evil' as well.

When you really think about it, what is 'good' and what is 'evil'?

Greed came over to tug on my skirt, his eyes filled with fear.

"Onee-chan, I'm scared…" He wailed in a plaintive voice. Reaching down, I gently patted his head, and then picked him up. "It's okay." I whispered to him in an effort to calm the frightened douji.

I walked over to Rage, Sloth and Edile while kicking awake Lust and calling for Pridewho was up on the roof.

Jeez, being Vice's 'wife' was downright hard and annoying.

"The One Hundred Machine Funeral is beginning," I said. "We're backup. The good douji would all arrive at the same time, presumably. So, we will ambush them from behind."

Setting down Greed, we all trooped outside and took off from K's house.

With the wind at our backs, we neared the explosions.

As planned, the other good douji were there. On the other hand, what we didn't expect was Vice attacking Jealousy.

As I saw the great god fall, my breath hitched. My heart stopped… I didn't care if I didn't _have_ a heart, only that once I saw Jealousy crash to the ground, I knew something in me ceased to live.

We stopped mid-air and talked tactics. More like I planned for Vice's end in the back of my head. The others would ambush the good douji while I distracted them.

I accelerated towards the site where Jealousy and Lune had fallen. Landing next to the two prone figures, I knelt down to check their vital signs. Jealousy was barely functioning and Lune's injuries were severe.

My heart pounding, I quickly scanned the area. There was a soft crumbling noise and then a pink flash erupted from the ground to slug me in the face.

Sprawling, I rolled a couple of times then righted myself to come face to face with Ai. Launching herself forwards, Ai's pink gauntlet warped and reformed itself into a fox's head which released a white blast that hit me straight in the face.

Pain blossomed in my right cheek, the skin-metal cracking and melting slightly.

Planting my gauntlets firmly down into the soft earth, I managed to stop my momentum enough to dodge the next attack.

The next time a white beam flew my way, I managed to deflect it. My left gauntlet transformed into a funnel and it sucked up the ray. A bright light ran under my gauntlet, lighting it an opaque dark-blue not unlike the Milky Way viewed from Earth. The light disappeared when it reached my skin but I could still feel the raw power coursing through to my other arm. Raising my right gauntlet, which had changed into a great snake head, a black beam spewed from the gaping mouth.

It was fairly simple physics really.

My body acted as a pivot for the power that was fired at me. The power was absorbed and then released in another form back at the attacker.

Ai raised her gauntlets, fingers outstretched. A light pink glow emanated from her fingers and formed a circular barrier.

The black beam struck the shield and dissipated into nothingness.

Damn; her ability.

I charged forwards, my gauntlet reforming into three bull's horns, passing straight through her pink shield.

Ai quickly dodged out of the way; leaving the edge of her skirt to be torn in her place. Mid-way through her cartwheel, her hands merged and changed into a cannon shaped like a humming bird. Giant music notes, accompanied by a scream from Ai, escaped from the barrel and rushed at me. Jumping into the air, I activated my jets and burned the notes into oblivion.

This also pushed me away from where the injured Envy unit were. Ai quickly followed suit and screamed into her cannon megaphone again. I batted away the colourful notes with my 'Snake Lance': a dark blue snakehead with a six-foot long blade.

Ai screamed again into her megaphone and I sighed. When will she learn that that attack will never work against my Snake Lance? Slicing through the bright pink music notes, I felt a prickle at my neck. Whirling around Ai was already swinging downwards with her fox head.

The impact made me plummet to the ground but not before I scored a hit along her belly; raking my extending blade along her torso.

The second I crashed into the hard-packed earth, I clambered out of the sizeable hole created. Using the dust I had stirred up as cover, I lowered my visors and activated heat-sensor eyesight.

Yes, seeing as we were built to be ultimate weapons we were installed with all the cliché and high-tech gear from Dr. Dunstan. Despite being my creator, I seriously didn't like him; what gave him the right to destroy the Earth just for an experiment?

A bright reddish-yellow splotch appeared on my vision and a yellow-green patch to my left. I guessed that the red was Ai and the other patch to be Jealousy and Lune. I had to get them out of here.

Raising my gauntlet, it formed into a snake tail. I lashed out, the tail reaching out towards the red.

It passed straight through.

What I was looking at was the Earth's Sun.

The Sun had shrunk a little the last time I had seen it. The great star dimming and floating further away.

"Che," _How could I be so stupid? _ I launched from my spot just as a giant pink note crashed into the ground. Spinning in mid-jump, I flicked my newly formed snake head upwards.

A bright green spray of acid flew out in a wide arc. Exactly 0.49 seconds after the acid was exposed to air, the liquid exploded and the corrosive acid rained down along with chunks of solidified carbon dioxide that sank deep into the dirt.

It was strange how Dunstan developed my powers; acid that exploded after a set amount of time and in the resulting explosion, large amounts of CO₂ were captured from the atmosphere and stored in the ground.

It was as if he wanted evil to be more beneficial to the planet than the good douji.

Anyway, the acid was blocked; not evaded. A great fan glowed white and formed into a Karakuridouji's gauntlet.

Pardonne released Ai and shook his gauntlet for any acid.

Damn. Just when I had told Akitsu to stay away and as if Ai wasn't enough already, Pardonne just had to come and save her like a knight in shining armour.

Pfft.

How cliché.

There was a flash off to my right and a god-type douji appeared. Judging from the appearance, it was Regula.

A skin crawling screech sounded and Rage had torn out a spirit sphere and promptly smashed it. Seconds after, Greed had appeared in his multitudes and grabbed Ai, Pardonne and another douji that I didn't really care about.

Just as I looked away, there was a glint of sunlight shining off a gauntlet. A quick burst from my launchers promptly remedied the problem but said pink gauntlet managed to stab my wrist about half-way through. I winced as some sort of substance was pushed into my blood and felt a wave of power from Pardonne as he managed to shake off one Greed and point a cannon barrel of some sort at me.

A long, spider patterned spear erupted out of nowhere and stabbed the cannon, knocking it off just enough to miss me.

I raised an indigo gauntlet as it changed into an ox's head with a tongue that resembled a chainsaw; 'Bull Saw'.

With a flick of my wrist, metal, wood, cloth and spirit sphere shards flew and slowly sprinkled to the ground like confetti.

Looking down, I saw Jealousy struggling to stay upright while watching the prone forms of two recently killed douji's flutter to the floor. Greed and I immediately flew over and helped the upper part of his body rest upright against a nearby tree.

"Are you okay?" was the first question Jealousy asked _me_. I just stared at him and smiled weakly.

"I should be asking you that." I said in reply with a shaky and slightly crazed laugh.

I was hyperventilating, completely freaked out and shaking; totally unlike myself. I soon realised I was weak on a battlefield with God types playing, especially without my Mistress. Jealousy had to clamp down on my back and limbs just to stop me from hurting myself out of panic.

There were random explosions, some raining dirt down onto us as well as mini earthquakes as the two pinnacles of good and evil fought. Shrieks and scraping metal on metal sounds gave way to screeching groans and rhythmic pounding.

I tightened my hold on Jealousy as he hugged both of us closer. Greed buried his face into my lap as we waited out our war.

There was a sudden shudder, twin screams and a sickening thud as two gods fell to death. Shocked, Greed escaped my hold and flew up to see what had happened.

He froze.

I eventually had to fly up to see what was wrong.

When I saw the carnage only a couple of yards away, my heart stopped. The burning remains of Ultimo with a speared Vice on top.

It would have looked like something out of a yaoi book if only they both weren't dead and burning.

Slowly descending to the ground, Jealousy read my expression and immediately said, "Both of them are dead aren't they?"

I nodded slowly, my gauntlets clutching my skirt in shock.

There was suddenly a chipped gauntlet at my head, dragging it down to rest on a soft, warm chest.

I was in too much shock to be even more shocked at the small display of affection.

Looking up into Jealousy's kind, blue eyes, he said, "Now there's nothing in between us anymore, right?" Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes.

My voice shaky with both a laugh and tears, I said, "There's nothing in between you and your legs; that I'm sure of."

Jealousy chuckled and said, "That won't be the case for very long will it?" I smiled and buried my face into Jealousy's shirt with tears of both joy and sadness.

A small pink glow pulsed brightly inside me and I sort of understood how Ai felt.

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

What she embodied certainly wasn't!

**I'm so sorry that this is quadruple times late and how my Word is screwing up. -_-**

**I've actually re-thought my plan. This will be the last chapter to Love and Hate. TAT**

**I know, don't cry yet because I'll let you know there will be a sequel! It'll centre much more around Malic, Vice and Jealousy since the other (non-existent) pairing are dead. I'm pretty sure everyone who has read this like the 'evil' douji pairing more than the 'good' douji one. The poll is to determine what happens in the next story~**

**Oh, and one more thing.**

**Although I didn't know it until yesterday, 'Malic' is a real word!**

**Malic means 'relating to Malic acid'. When I checked what Malic acid was, it's actually a clear crystalline solid and is sourced from fruits such as apples. **

**That really got me thinking.**

**Anywho… I'm so happy that everyone who has been reviewing and adding this story to their favourites supports me! **

**I dedicate this last chapter to everyone who reads it and all those who help me edit it.**

**Akitsu: Well, this is then end, huh?**

**Lune: yeah. I'm a survivor of war, our leader is dead, and all of the 'good' are dead and yeah.**

**Vice: what do you mean 'I'm dead'? *picks up laptop to read***

**Yes, so? Do you have a problem with it? This is my best story!**

**Malic: Ah~ don't worry Rugi-chan. He's just upset that he doesn't get a very large part in this chapter. **

**Jealousy: yeah, well, neither do I.**

**So?**

**Everyone: Thankyou all so much!**

**Vice: I **_**die**_**?**

**Well, he's obviously not since this is just a fanfic but Vice is infuriated so I better start running while typing up the new sequel.**

**Rugiku, ****signing**** running out~ **


	7. Notice!

**Notice:**

**Hey all, it's Rugiku again!**

**I'm just posting this to tell all of you that the sequel to Love and Hate is up‼**

**Yay~ Kudos to me so go to the archive of Ultimo stories and look for 'Burn The Love' by me.**

**Hope to see all of who read this story reading my next one!**

**Love you all~**

**Rugiku**


End file.
